Assassin (Fate/Prototype: Aria)
| type = |master= Kiritsugu Emiya |alignment= Chaotic - Evil |phantasm= C |strength= C |endurance= C |agility= A |mana= C |luck= E |cskill1= Presence Concealment |cskill1value= A+ |skill1= Murderer on a Misty Night |skill1value= A |skill2= Mental Corruption |skill2value= C |skill3= Information Erasure |skill3value= B |skill4= Surgery |skill4value= D |np1= Maria the Ripper |np1target= Anti-Unit |np1rank= D~B |np2= The Mist |np2target= Barrier |np2rank= C }} | affiliation = Kiritsugu Emiya's Servant | qualclasses = | bday = Unknown | gender = Female | height = 134 cm | weight = 33 kg | likes = ??? | dislikes = The world | talent = Dissection | enemy = | imagecol = Blood Red }} is the Assassin-class Servant of Kiritsugu Emiya in the Second Tokyo Holy Grail War of Fate/Prototype: Aria of War Revelations. Profile Identity Assassin's True Name is , the . Although there are numerous theories about who Jack the Ripper could have been, she is one interpretation of the series of gory murders in 19th Century England. Her true nature is that of a collection of wraiths born from the aborted children of prostitutes in Whitechapel, London. Because she is a collection of wraiths and not a single entity, piercing her heart will not lead to her immediate death, but the spillage of said wraiths. Once the number of aborted children who were disposed of in rivers reached the ten-thousands, the collection of resentment that the children shared eventually formed the shape of a human. Because she was created from children who had yet to even be born, she lacked common sense and morality, and simply killed prostitutes so she could return to the womb. To put it another way, this is the heretical Jack who was born from the “side of the victims”. After killing several women, she was given the name "Jack the Ripper," and rejoiced at having been given a name that she had been denied for so long. However, even they themselves do not know for certain whether or not they were “Jack the Ripper”. After all, they are an amalgamation of evil spirits, so their memories are always vague and, even if they remember having killed prostitutes, it’s uncertain who exactly they killed. What they kill as Assassin is not a specific individual, but rather the society that killed them, and the strong emotions they carry cannot be understood by any other hero, making them beyond salvation. Eventually, a magus discovered that the culprit of the bizarre killings was of a magical nature and extinguished her. She will likely perpetually reign as an eternal mystery and eternal darkness carved into the history of England. While her identity was never discovered, her knives were left behind after her death and later obtained by Kiritsugu Emiya. Appearance Assassin has the appearance of a white-haired girl with greenish eyes. She dons a black vest, black panties, and black stockings. Both her arms are bandaged but only her left hand has a glove. She also wears pink shoes. Personality She is a young girl who embodies contradiction itself, combining the dual natures of "day" and "night." She displays a childish manner of speech, but she is truly quick of thought. Rationality dominates her behavior, but there are many inherent weaknesses to her psyche. Her personality is both pure and cruel, and she is inclined to repay cruelty with cruelty and benevolence with benevolence. To her killing is no different than it would be to pick a flower or step on an ant. Her psyche is inherently broken, and mistreatment toward her may result in irreversible deterioration. She uses first-person plural pronouns, such as "us" and "we", to address herself, and often lamented the fact that all of the voices she heard on the streets would never mourn "them." Due to her time on the streets, her ultimate wish from the Holy Grail is to return to the safe and comfortable warmth inside her mother. This desperate wish was the driving motivation behind the murders. While dissecting the women she labeled as her "mother", she would constantly apologize that she wants to "go back" while crying and rubbing a part dissected from the woman against her face. Rather than continue on the cold streets, she wished to return where it was warm. TBA Role ''Fate/Prototype: Aria of War Revelations'' Assassin is summoned by the Magus Killer, Kiritsugu Emiya, to serve as his Servant for the Second Tokyo Holy Grail War. What awaited her was a happy family of a husband, wife, and a baby son. Quickly wanting to put herself in that family, Assassin accepted Kiritsugu as her Master. Abilities Her weapons include four strangely-shaped knives, two butcher's knives, and a black, bloodstained scalpel. However, in addition, she possesses an unknown number of other black scalpels that she uses as throwing projectiles. She is shown capable of holding up to four per hand for a total of eight and throw them simultaneously. Compared to other Servants who have garnered legends over centuries and millennia, she is a young Heroic Spirit of only one hundred twenty years. Even with the fame she had garnered that gives her the necessary "monstrosity" befitting of a Heroic Spirit, she cannot hope to match those worshiped as gods and heroes with such little history of her own. She can be called a completely unknown Servant, and she has never participated in the Holy Grail War. Her Noble Phantasms are The Mist and Maria the Ripper. She has the qualifications to be summoned as either Assassin or Berserker. She obtains Mad Enhancement when summoned as Berserker, which causes a Rank Down in Luck and Mana and the loss of verbal communication and complex thinking in exchange for reinforcing all other attributes. She is only able to be active at night while summoned as Berserker, and The Mist remains active at all times while targeting all entities possessing magical energy within the range of the ability. She prefers the cover of night to conceal her exposure, and due to her provocative manner of dress, she rarely leaves her abode in the daytime. She has the normal Presence Concealment Class Skill granted to the Assassin class, which allows her to almost completely eliminate her presence toward others. She is even able to elude the senses of Servants, but the ability fails upon the execution of an attack. She has her own unique skill, Murderer on a Misty Night, that compensates for the weakness of Presence Concealment and utilizes both their strengths to allow for a perfect ambush. The skill is associated with her nature as a serial killer rather than that of an Assassin, and it permits a preemptive against all opponents. The skill is unconditionally successful during the night, and if utilized during the daytime, the success is determined by a Luck Check. Her unstable nature grants her natural protection against mental interference magecraft. Mental Corruption provides a probability that it will be rendered ineffective on its use. Masters of an Evil alignment that perpetrate acts of cruelty towards her can further increase its rank and its capability to defend against magecraft at the cost of possibly causing irreversible damage to her psyche. She has her own ability that affects the minds of others, Information Erasure, which removes any records or memories of her True Name, abilities, or appearance following the conclusion of an engagement. It not only targets witnesses of her fights, but also the opponent and even digital recordings by a closed-circuit camera in broad daylight will be changed. Physical evidence of the engagement is not altered in any way, and her identity may be revealed through logical deduction. She has a very low rank in Surgery that uses techniques over one hundred twenty years old. While it is somewhat unreliable simply by its crude appearance upon its application, the procedures manage to attain the intended effect after being boosted somewhat with the application of magical energy. It can be applied to either Jack or her Master, and it stems from the anatomical knowledge and skills with dissection required to remove the organs of her victims. However, her contract with Kiritsugu provides a rank-up to her skill as Kiritsugu is a trained Magus Killer and knows anatomy better than anyone, instilling his knowledge into Assassin. She can utilize the evil spirits comprising her to possess children to act both as her soldiers and hostages. If her heart is pierced, the spirits are released from the focal point that is "Jack the Ripper", like a stream of black mud-like mass from her mouth.13 These spirits attack the nearest living being to trap their victim in an illusion of Whitechapel formed from their memories. It is an inner world that embodies Assassin's origin and shows the ugliness of humans. The illusion is destroyed if the spirits are exorcised. Development Category:Characters in Fate/Prototype: Aria Category:Servants Category:Genderswapped Heroic Spirits Category:Assassin-class Servants Category:Wraiths Category:Anti-Heroes Category:English Servants Category:Earth Attribute Servants Category:Chaotic Evil Servants